rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey
Harvey is a grey parrot found in several Cube Escape games. Cube Escape: Seasons The Woman keeps Harvey as her pet, in a cage by the window. During the Spring, if the player feeds Harvey bird seed, she will lay a black egg. When the egg is cracked open by a spoon, it releases a black cube. During the Fall, the player must kill Harvey with a knife to cut out the photo piece inside of her. If she is touched before she is killed, she will let out a human scream. During the Winter, Harvey will be gone. However, by going back in time through the cubes, the player can set Harvey free in the Spring. With a clothes hanger as an antenna for the radio, it produces the cage's key. Harvey can then escape through the window, with it held open by the log. Then, back in the Winter, Harvey returns when the radio is played. She gives the player a flower. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box Harvey awakens inside of a box, being shipped to Rusty Lake. She has a vision inside of a Durian fruit that convinces her that she must escape. It is after this vision that the box arrives at the Lake, and a pigeon begins to poke at the box from the outside. By solving the box's puzzles the pigeon lets down rope for Harvey to climb out. As she is about to escape, a Corrupted Soul is seen staring down at her. It begins to reach for her, but Harvey defeats it with three fireflies. The Soul fades away and leaves a black cube. Cube Escape: The Mill She is seen hanging around the top floor of the Mill, next to the windows. The player can take her poop to fertilise grass left in a flower pot. After the black cube is created from the Woman's memories, her body becomes corrupted. The Woman's Soul escapes from her bindings and takes Harvey hostage. However, it is stopped by the player before she is harmed, allowing Harvey to fly away. Rusty Lake Hotel Working as the butler, Harvey is under Mr. Owl's orders to take care of the five guests staying at the hotel. She is also tasked with preparing five dinners for the week, and to make sure each is worth "dying for". Every night she must take the elevator up to one guest's room, and kill them inside to get their meat for the next day's dinner. After the last guest is killed, Mr. Crow makes her deliver the final dinner to Mr. Owl's room. He thanks her for the "memories", and that the Lake will be grateful. Inside the room are five large tanks, each holding a black cube. Touching the cubes reveals the Corrupted Souls of the guests who were murdered. After Harvey has looked at the cubes, Mr. Owl explains that their memories are the key not only to the past, but also the future. Underneath the plate cover for the final dinner, is a white cube. The cube takes her to the middle of a foggy forest with the guests' Corrupted Souls wandering around. Collecting their black cubes eventually leads her to a solitary elevator shaft, which Dale silently rides up to the Rusty Lake Hotel. Cube Escape: Birthday There is a secret code given at the end of Rusty Lake Hotel, if the player gives Mr. Owl his cigar. When the date 1894 is entered into the snow globe, it shows Harvey in anthropomorphic form, standing with Mr. Owl shortly after the end of Rusty Lake Hotel. The Corrupted Souls break free from their holding tanks and attack her. A beam of light shoots down from the sky to the Hotel, and Harvey flies away in bird form. After Mr. Rabbit has killed Dale's family, a postcard falls out of his father's jacket. This letter, wishing Dale a happy birthday, is from Harvey, and has a photo of the Rusty Lake Hotel on the front. As well, once Mr. Rabbit is shot and limps away from Dale's home, Harvey is perched at top of the tree that Mr. Rabbit is absorbed into upon his death. Cube Escape: Theatre Once the curtains are opened and Mr. Owl gives his introduction, Harvey is sitting on his shoulder. At the beginning of the sixth play, "The Mill", she returns with Mr. Owl as he gives his final remarks. She is featured as part of the third play, "The Fish and the Parrot". The player will need to plant a flower in the pot and water it, so it drops its seeds. By feeding Harvey the seeds, she will lay a black egg that contains a worm, needed to feed to the Fish to compete the play. Harvey can also be found in the piano. If the player gives Bob a gin tonic before the fifth play ends, he will write "play BADEGG on the piano" on a coaster at the bar counter when he leaves. Once this is played, Harvey will pop out and squawk to the overture of Egmont, Op. 84. Rusty Lake: Roots Harvey appears briefly in Rusty Lake: Roots, being given a letter by Emma Vanderboom to deliver to her missing son, Frank. While Harvey eventually does deliver the letter to Frank, she is only able to do so 39 years later, long after Emma has died. Trivia *In Cube Escape: Seasons after escaping her cage, she returns seventeen years later. *It is possible that she is immortal, as she lives in bird form for at least 87 years, as shown in the Cube Escape: Birthday's secret scene. She becomes a bird in 1894, and must have been alive until 1981. *Only when Dale puts the 1894 code into the snow globe will Harvey show up and perch at the top of the tree that Mr. Rabbit is absorbed into. *Harvey's box can be seen in the Cabin at the end of Cube Escape: Case 23. *Harvey is stated to be in bad mood in Spring 1964 level in Cube Escape: Seasons.Intro *In Cube Escape: Seasons, Harvey's sounds are different for each season: **Spring 1964: Harvey has a normal bird squeak. *** **Summer 1971: Harvey imitates a man-like groan, in which player could hear someone muttering by the end. *** **Fall 1971: Harvey lets out a scream of a terrified woman. *** *As shown in the House in Cube Escape: Case 23, the Woman seems to be interested in Psittacus Parrot, which could possibly be Harvey's genus. Psittacus on Wikipedia References Gallery Harvey my parrot.png|Harvey in Cube Escape: Seasons. Screenshot_2016-04-06-02-33-31pigeon.jpg|Harvey Doll in Cube Escape: Case 23. Screenshot 2016-05-11-15-15-42.png|A picture of a parrot in Cube Escape: Case 23. Screenshot_2016-04-06-02-48-39harvey.png|Harvey's Box in Cube Escape: Case 23. Screenshot_2016-04-06-02-59-59harvey.png|Harvey in Cube Escape: The Mill. HarveyBirthdayEnd.png|Harvey in Cube Escape: Birthday. 2016-04-06 17.09.02.jpg|Harvey in Cube Escape: Birthday. Screenshot_2016-04-06-03-15-06harvey.png|Harvey in Cube Escape: Birthday. Screenshot_2016-04-11-20-41-48-1.png|Harvey in Cube Escape: Theatre. Screenshot 2016-04-11-20-19-02-1.png|Harvey with Mr. Owl in Cube Escape: Theatre. HarveyPiano.png|Harvey in Cube Escape: Theatre. Harvey helping.png|Harvey carrying a letter from Emma Vanderboom. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals